


Squall Leonhart and Too Much Triple Triad

by vesaldi



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Squall has a problem, Triple Triad (Final Fantasy), someone also please slap the Trepe groupie, someone please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: Squall has a problem. That problem is called "Triple Triad."





	Squall Leonhart and Too Much Triple Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinjirenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjirenee/gifts).



Squall stared down at the board in front of him, carefully considering his options. He hated the plus rule, more than any other Triple Triad rule. Even more than random. He was training to be a SeeD, not a mathematician. His brow furrowed as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"Come on, Squall, play a card," his opponent begged. " _Any_ card."

"I'm not falling for that," Squall returned, glancing up briefly before returning his attention to his hand. Finally, he played what he thought was the perfect card. He was wrong. Squall groaned in frustration as his opponent flipped three of his cards with a perfectly placed combo.

"Squall," a voice came from behind him.

"I'm busy," Squall announced, not turning to face the voice. Instead, he looked back at his cards, hoping to salvage the game.

" _Squall_ ," the voice said, more forcefully.

"I'm _busy._ "

" ** _SQUALL._** "

"Wha-" Squall began, whipping his head around to face the intruder. He stopped abruptly as he realized it was Instructor Trepe. She stood behind him, hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. Squall could feel his cheeks flush. _I'm training to be an elite mercenary, but I can't even recognize my own instructor's voice_.

"You skipped class to _play cards?_ " Instructor Trepe asked in exasperation.

"What?" Squall asked with a frown. He turned away from her to check the clock. _Damn it, she's right._ He had completely missed his morning lecture. Again. At this rate, he would be lucky if she didn't fail him.

"If you miss one more class, I'm going to have to inform the Headmaster," she warned, prompting a snicker from Squall's opponent. He shot the boy a warning glare, silencing him quickly.

"I'm sorry, Instructor," he told her. "It's just that he has a behemoth card and--" Squall stopped short as he realized from the expression on the instructor's face that this excuse wasn't helping his case. "...I'm sorry."

"Be in class tomorrow morning, at nine o'clock on the dot," Instructor Trepe ordered. "If I find you here in the cafeteria playing cards again--"

"You won't," Squall promised, giving her the customary SeeD salute. She sighed, then turned and walked away.

"To be scolded by Instructor Trepe..." the boy across the table said, leaning back into his seat with a longing sigh and a smile.

"Whatever," Squall replied with a roll of his eyes. "Look, we've got cards to play."

"Fine, I'll do you a favor and win all your cards so you don't get expelled."

The corner of Squall's mouth turned upward into the slightest of smiles. "We'll see about that."


End file.
